Risemball v 3
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Once again, it's the yearly match of Risemball featuring the Elric twins, Roy Mustang, the Miniskirt Army, and the Resembool Rangers! Who will win and who will lose? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out! Slight swearing


"Stakes."

"Eternal bragging rights over Mustang."

"Objective."

"Get the Miniskirt Army out."

"Team."

"The best players we could find."

"Plan."

"Sudden death as a last resort."

The Elric twins smiled at each other and gave each other a high-five. They'd spent the last couple days going over their strategy for the yearly Risemball game against Roy Mustang. Christina had sworn off Risemball after her last game so she was off doing who know what who knows where. Edward and Emilee stripped off their cloaks to reveal black and red shorts and shirts with 'Captain' on the back of both. They walked into Roy's office and straight up to his desk.

"Oh, great," he groaned, his head in his hands. "What do you want now?"

"Yearly Risemball match," Edward said.

"You are gonna play, right?" Emilee asked, raising an eyebrow.

Roy glared at them both. "You bet your ass I am!" he exclaimed, taking both of their arms and dragging them outside. He was already dressed in his blue and white shirt and shorts for his team before they knew it. Roy dragged the two smaller alchemists out to the pre-made ring where Maes Hughes was standing with a microphone in his hand.

"Let go!" the twins yelled, squirming in Roy's grip.

The older man just took hold of their shirt collars and lifted them up slightly to his face. "You won't beat me this year," he promised, smirking. "Mark my words." He stumbled back as a fist connected with his jaw.

Emilee rolled her human wrist in a slow circle as she and Edward took a few steps back. "Ever do that again and I'll hit you with my auto-mail," she threatened.

"And she's not kidding," Edward added, crossing his arms.

Roy just rubbed his jaw for a few minutes as he went to stand with his team.

"Welcome one and all to Central's annual Risemball match!" Maes yelled through his microphone. "In this corner, Resembool's own Edward and Emilee Elric! The Resembool Rangers!" The twins just smirked, already planning victory. "And in this corner, Central's own Colonel Roy Mustang! The Miniskirt Army!!" Random things erupted from the crowd.

"Boo!!"

"You suck!!

"Give me back my girlfriend!!"

"Sounds like Mustang doesn't have that many fans," Emilee whispered, Edward smiling at her comment.

"Let's play Risemball!" Maes practically raced out of the ring as the two teams raced forward, grabbing all the balls they could.

Before long, there were only 3 people left in the ring. Edward and Emilee representing the Resembool Rangers and Roy representing the Miniskirt Army.

"Guess sudden death won't help here," Edward said, ducking to dodge the rubber red ball headed for his head.

"Damn!" Emilee cursed as Roy threw a ball at her, catching her on the leg. She dropped the ball she had in her hands. "It's up to you, Ed. Good luck."

Before Edward knew it, Roy had thrown a ball at him, catching him in the chest. It hit him so hard he was knocked back. Emilee rushed over to him, making sure he wasn't hurt as he sat up. The twins glared at Roy who was smirking like crazy.

"T-The Miniskirt Army…wins!" Even Maes couldn't believe that Roy's team had actually won.

"I told you that I'd win this year," Roy said, smirking down at the Elric twins. He gave them each a pat on the head, ignoring their growls of warning as he walked away.

"Damn bastard," Emilee muttered, sitting Indian-style next to Edward.

"You know he's gonna hold it over our heads before the next match," Edward said.

"It won't be hard!" Roy's voice came from the other side of the ring.

Edward and Emilee jumped up, racing after the older man, bloody murder in their eyes.

**********

**This was gonna be at the end, but I decided not to add it in.**

Roy Mustang.

Cause of death: 2 alchemists beating him within an inch of his life after he called them short.

**Not sure why I didn't add it in the actual story. *shrug* Oh, well. As much as I hate to admit it, I let the Miniskirt Army win because someone asked me to let them win in a review for Risemball v. 2. I'm a Resembool Ranger, so it was a little hard to write this, but I've got it done. Hope ya like it!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
